H2-22.txt
DialogueRailroad |scene= |srow=22 |topic=000A7CCB |before= |response=''{Concerned, a touch lost}'' From what I've been told it's probably safer if I don't say anything. I don't want to put you in any more danger. |after=Player Default: I appreciate the thought. |abxy=A}} |topic=00112E83 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |response=''{Never had to explain something so obvious, the list is rote in his head.}'' Synths are expected to behave... like machines. You await instructions. You execute instructions. You perform basic self-maintenance. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Chilling to think about / Afraid}'' Anything else is considered defective. And then the SRB comes. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |response=''{Talking about the boogey-man here}'' They're the ones that watch us. To make sure we're not defective. To make sure we don't run. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Talking about the boogey-man here, scared / Somber}'' Synths that get noticed just disappear. I don't know where they go. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=A2b}} |topic=00112E82 |before=Player Default: Goodbye, H2. |response=''{Profoundly thankful, choked up}'' Thank you. You have no idea how nice it is to talk to someone. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00112E81 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You worked with scientists? |response=''{Clarifying}'' Yes. At least that's what we called them. My only interaction with them was to receive orders on what to clean. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{A little bleak, sorry he's not helpful}'' I would acknowledge my task and occasionally ask for necessary clarification. But that's really it. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: You worked with scientists? |response=''{Wracking his brain, residual confusion about the concepts of "huge" "green"}'' I heard there was a Concourse above the tunnels. It's huge, big, and green. With many synths. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Grim / Somber}'' But they're watched more carefully by the scientists. Mr. Stockton said very few synths from that section ever escape. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=X2b}} |topic=00112E80 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So you know where the Institute is, right? |response=''{He's talking about something he is programmed not to remember. It's a difficult subject. He tries to force himself to remember and fails.}'' Stockton already asked me that. I don't know. I really don't. He says no synths know. How or why that |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: So you know where the Institute is, right? |response=''{Someone saved him from hell, he will in no way shape or form put that person in danger. So he clams up, even to someone he respects greatly.}'' The only thing I'll say is I had help. Sorry. It's the one thing I won't talk about. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00066EBC |before=Player Default: I appreciate the thought. |response=''{Overwhelmed in a thankful way / Grateful}'' You guys are all... well, no one's ever stuck their neck out for me. |after=H222: I wanted to thank you. This world is... overwhelming. But people like you make me feel better about coming here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00066EA6 |before=Player Default: I eat danger for breakfast. Tastes like chicken. |response=''{Doesn't know what a chicken is. Confused / Puzzled}'' Chicken? I'm sorry, I don't understand. But... |after=H222: I wanted to thank you. This world is... overwhelming. But people like you make me feel better about coming here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00066E71 |before=Player Default: Why not talk to me? |response=''{In the dark, trying to be helpful / Suspicious}'' I don't really know. But Mr. Stockton told me it's best for everyone. I don't think he was lying to me. |after=H222: I wanted to thank you. This world is... overwhelming. But people like you make me feel better about coming here. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00066E17 |before=Player Default: You guys are all... well, no one's ever stuck their neck out for me. |response=''{Lost but profoundly appreciative / Grateful}'' I wanted to thank you. This world is... overwhelming. But people like you make me feel better about coming here. |after=Player Default: We do all of this to give you a better life. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00066E10 |before=Player Default: We do all of this to give you a better life. |response=''{Almost breaking down here, so thankful (Goodbye line) / Grateful}'' You really. You really have no idea how much I appreciate all of this. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00066E0E |before=Player Default: Yeah, yeah. Enough of the sappiness. |response=''{Awkward, doesn't want to annoy the PC}'' Of course. Well, take care. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00066E04 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I have a lot of questions. Especially about the Institute. |response=''{Serious / Suspicious}'' That's precisely what Mr. Stockton said I shouldn't talk about. At all. |after=Player Default: We do all of this to give you a better life. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: I have a lot of questions. Especially about the Institute. |response=''{Trying to help, knowing he's going to disappoint his hero}'' I'm sorry, I don't know much about the Institute. I worked the maintenance tunnels. Every day for as long as I can remember. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Fragile, overwhelmed}'' The only time I spoke to anyone was to acknowledge scientists' orders and very rarely to other synths. I've talked more in the past few days than I have my entire life. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: I have a lot of questions. Especially about the Institute. |response=''{Wishes he could say stuff, but can't - overflowing with thanks}'' Listen, I don't want to cause any of you any more trouble than I already have. So I'll just hold my tongue. Thanks, again. |after=Player Default: What's life like for a synth in the Institute? |abxy=Y3a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0005BD1A |trow=4 |before= |response=I'm glad to be off the streets. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is this the sort of place people live? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=High Rise seems friendly. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sorry, I'm really not used to small talk. |after= |abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= Goodbye from H2-22 |srow=4 |topic=000E2C1E |before= |response=The doctor said I could say goodbye. I've decided... to have the operation. I know I'll lose all my memories. I don't want you to be sad. |after=Player Default: I... I have nightmares. And this world, the SRB, being hunted. I just can't handle it. Everyone says I'll be safer if I start a new life. I know I'll be happier. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C1D |before=Player Default: The doctor said I could say goodbye. I've decided... to have the operation. I know I'll lose all my memories. I don't want you to be sad. |response=I... I have nightmares. And this world, the SRB, being hunted. I just can't handle it. Everyone says I'll be safer if I start a new life. I know I'll be happier. |after=Player Default: My only regret is I'll forget... Old Man Stockton. High Rise. And you. Looking back, there's only fear. Worse than fear. But I will miss my new... friends. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C1C |before=Player Default: I... I have nightmares. And this world, the SRB, being hunted. I just can't handle it. Everyone says I'll be safer if I start a new life. I know I'll be happier. |response=My only regret is I'll forget... Old Man Stockton. High Rise. And you. Looking back, there's only fear. Worse than fear. But I will miss my new... friends. |after=Player Default: It's time, H2. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C1A |before=Player Default: It's time, H2. |response=I... uh... Thanks. |after= |abxy=A1a}} RRM01 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005FDF1 |before=Player Default: Nice to meet you, H2. |response=''{Disoriented, confused / Surprised}'' Another person actually happy to meet me. This'll take some getting used to. |after=OldManStockton: Remember what I told you, H2. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDEF |before=Player Default: There may be more raiders out there. We should make this quick. |response=''{Unsteady}'' Quick. Got it. |after=OldManStockton: Remember what I told you, H2. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FDEE |before=Player Default: What sort of name is H2-22? |response=''{Confused by the question / Worried}'' It's my designation. |after=OldManStockton: The Institute doesn't bother to name their property. Synths are just numbers and letters to them. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=0005FDD0 |before=HighRise: Hey you. You OK? |response=''{Being carefully, but excited / Nervous}'' A little rattled. But I've never been better. The other man... He said I shouldn't talk too much. |after=HighRise: He told you right, H2. You'll need a real name, and a new face, but we'll get to that. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=00114CB5 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Terrified}'' What? What is that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Terrified}'' Why are they attacking us? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Terrified}'' So violent. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0005FE3D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Disoriented}'' Mr. Stockton said I shouldn't say anything. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Deeply sincere, almost choked up}'' But thank you. Thank all of you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disoriented, scared}'' This whole... place... is like a bad dream. |after= |abxy=}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=000A8BCA |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Confused, then some alarm}'' Who are you? Stay back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Alarmed}'' The doc said I got some sort of contagious disease or something. I'm under quarantine. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried, then a touch confused}'' I don't know what I got. I just woke up here. Wherever here is. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Adamant}'' As soon as the doctor says it's safe, I'm leaving. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files